


Some of the Best Friends We'll Ever Have

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [95]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Mom and Pop Business Owners Day, Gen, In that it deals with the toy shoppe Harry got, Kind of sequel to Toy Shoppe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry's toy shoppe has a special shelf in the back of the store. It's small, only has a few toys on it, but they're some of the most important items in the whole store.





	Some of the Best Friends We'll Ever Have

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toy Shoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426176) by [MusicalFangirl00193](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193). 



> For National Mom and Pop Business Owners Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-mom-and-pop-business-owners-day-march-29/
> 
> Title from a quote I got off a motivational poster on Google

The bell rang over the door to the shop, causing Harry to look up from his display to see who had arrived.

“Can I help you with something?” Harry asked the young woman.

“I’m looking for a birthday present for my nephew,” the woman answered, looking more at the toys around the shop than at Harry. “He’s turning five and his mum told me he absolutely loved the toys from this shop.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully. “He’s one of the talkative ones, isn’t he? Fletcher?”

“That’s right,” the woman said with a nod, “How’d you know?”

“I make it a habit to know all of my customers, Martha always said that’s what separates us from the larger toy stores.”

The woman laughed, “Guess you’re right. If you know Fletcher so well, what do you think he’d like?”

“Probably another car for his train set,” Harry advised. “It’s what he always begs for when he comes in.”

“Train cars,” she mused, looking at the display he had just been working on. “He has a lot of them.”

Harry picked one up, looking it over for a moment before holding it out to her. “What do you think of this one?”

“Perfect,” she beamed, taking the car with careful fingers before her eyes caught on a stuffed animal sitting on a shelf on the far wall. “What about this little guy?” she asked, passing by Harry and picking up a small stuffed dog that fit neatly in the palm of her hand.

“That little fellow was made by the woman who owned this store before me. Martha always said that toys called out to their true owners, but that these ones were doubly special. She never did explain why though.”

The woman hummed quietly before nodding to herself. “I’ll take him too, then.”

Harry considered her for a moment, noting the way she was already cradling the dark-furred toy to her chest. “He’s all yours. Martha’s special stock come free of charge.”

“I can’t just...!” the woman began to protest.

“I’ll not hear any arguments,” Harry insisted. “That fellow is one of Martha’s last projects, and she never charged for those. I’m not going to go changing tradition now. What’s the little fellow’s name?” he asked, ringing up the train car as he spoke.

“Fenrir,” the woman answered, paying for the train car and letting Harry wrap it while she held onto the dog, petting his head lightly with one finger.

“Good name,” Harry nodded, handing her the small package. “You two take care now, alright?”

“Thank you,” she smiled gratefully as she tucked the small package into the large bag on her hip.

“You’re turning into Nan,” Merlin commented wryly through the open connection in Harry’s glasses.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Harry huffed, “Nan was the best woman either of us will ever know.”

Merlin grumbled to himself for a long moment before he let out a long sigh. “Your husband is trying to get himself killed again, I have to go.”

“We’ll see you for dinner Sunday?” 

“As long as your idiot doesn’t get himself killed before then.”

“Then you better get back to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
